Zero no tsukaimas - Lemon (Tiffa, siesta, etc)
by 0o-Sakurai-o0
Summary: This is a collection of my lemon stories for zero no tsukaimas. Please do not read of you are under 15.


Warning!:

Do not read this if you are under the age of 15! This is a lemon not a regular ecchi story. Please read at your own risks.

One year has passed since Saito and Louise has married. Everyone was heart broken really, all the ones who liked Saito. Princess Henrietta gave up and married a prince from a different country, Siesta also decided to give up and support Saito and Louise on their marriage. Not soon enough, also married a man. All that's left is Tiffania. She loved Saito, every night she dreamed of seeing him again. She fantasized every night about sleeping with Saito, and their kisses. She wanted to see him again despite the fact that he's married. Tiffania sighed as she layed on her bed, "Saito.." She mumbled. Tiffania rolled over to her side, memories of Saito touching her breasts flew through her mind. She started foundling herself, imagining Saito sucking on her breasts. She moaned saito's name, over and over again. She touched herself, and by herself I meant "down there". "Saito.. Yes please!" She moaned once again. Tiffania fondled herself even harder and spread open her legs. Before she knew it, she had orgasmed. Thoughts of Saito releasing his essence on her poured in her mind. She wanted Saito even more now. That night she made a decision, she would go visit Saito.

Meanwhile, Saito was in the middle of "doing it" with Louise. She was on all 4, "Ah.. Saito" moaned Louise. Saito thrusted, but he wasn't feeling it at all. He thrusted even harder, "Saito..! Not so rough.. ah.." Moaned Louise again. Saito was confused, they did it everyday and usually he enjoyed it. But this time, he didn't feel much excitement. He decided to try something new, he stuck his finger into the "wrong hole", "SAITO! Not that hold stupid dog!" Yelled Louise as as she turned around. "Alright alright, sorry I just wanted to try something new.." Mumbled Saito. He continued but this time they changed positions, she was laying on her back. Again, Saito didn't feel anything. Suddenly the thought of Tiffania came to mind. Tiffania in a white lingerie, her big breasts, wide hips. Saito started to stiffen up even more. Did the thought of him sleeping with Tiffania make him that excited? He had to find out more. He imagined Louise as Tiffania. Louise lacked the breasts, but he didn't care. In a matter of seconds, he released it. A feeling of relaxation came over him. He was tired, "Saito, you lasted longer today" Said Louise. Saito laughed, "Did I?" He asked.

The next morning, Tiffania woke up soaking wet from her dream with Saito. In her dream, she was married to Saito and had three kids. Every night they made love and he impregnanted her each time. She gathered all the things and got ready to visit him. Saito and Louise had bought their own mansion somewhere. Tiffania was determined to find them. Over at Saito and Louise's mansion, Saito sighed as he laid on the bed. Louise had gone out shopping with her older sisters, they haven't seen each other in awhile. Saito was home alone in the mansion. He walked over to the bathroom and decided to take a warm shower. While in the shower, he thought about last night. How he had imagined Tiffania instead of Louise. Tiffania's bug breasts, her wide hips.. Before he knew it he was jerking off. Saito was surprised because he was already stiff thinking about it. Since he was already stiff, Saito decided to drop a load in there. It was very relaxing.

Saito stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Since he was home alone, He decided it was fine to get a drink while just wearing a towel. No one was around anyway. Saito walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a knock on the door, "she's back already?" He questioned. He walked over to the door and opened it, to his surprise, it was Tiffania. She ran towards him and hugged him, her breasts right in his face, "T-Tiffa?" He asked. "I missed you so much Saito!" She yelled as she hugged him even tigger. "Tiffania's body had gotten way more sexier over the year" he thought to himself. Suddenly saito's towel around his waist had fell, revealing his elephant trunk. Tiffania gasped and Saito reached for the towel, "G-GOMEN!" He yelled. Tiffania laughed, "it's okay Saito.. I would love to see it more" she mumbled. Saito was confused. Tiffania closed the door and walked towards Saito, "look, I've been so wet just thinking about you" she said as she lifted up her skirt. Saito could she was soaking wet. It was so sticky and slimy, it stuck around her thighs. That made him stiffen up. "You're excited, aren't you?" Asked Tiffania. His trunk was protruding from the towel. "N-No I'm not! Tiffa you should go" he said looking away. Tiffania approached him even closer, this time she touched his trunk and started stroking, "it feels good right?" She asked. Saito couldn't lie, it did. She knelt down on her knees and flipped over the towel, it was longer and thicker than she thought. Tiffania was happy, she would finally get to have what she wanted. Tiffania took a breath and started sucking. Her warm wet touch touched his trunk, it felt good. Saito curled his feet, it felt amazing. "Tiffa.. We.. Ah.. Shouldn't be doing this" Saito mumbled through moans. This made Tiffania even more excited, she wanted to ride on him. She stopped sucking and started striping. Tiffania pulled down her skirt revealing her private part. She took off her top, her big breasts bounced up and down as she pulled the shirt off, her pink areoles made Saito want to suck on it. He couldn't stand it any longer. Before he knew it, he pinned Tiffania on the floor and started kissing her. He fondled her breasts as she stroked his trunk. Skin on skin, they made out and kissed. Tiffania didn't care if Saito was married, she wanted him to become hers, even if she had to live in the darkness forever. She pushed Saito to the side and got on him, she positioned herself and smirked as she sat on top of his trunk. It slowly slid inside her, bit by bit. Soon it was inside and She started moving. It was slow at first but she gradually went faster and faster. Saito pushed her down, she was now on her back. He pounded her hardcore as she sucked on her right breast. Tiffania moaned in pleasure, "Oh Yes.. Saito.. More please!" She moaned. They continued to have intercourse right in The doorway, he felt himself about to climax. Saito tried pulling out, but Tiffania stopped him, "I.. Want it inside me" she moaned. Tiffania was too cute, Saito agreed. They proceeded until he was at the verge of climaxing inside of her, "Tiffa I'm gonna.." He said. "Do it, do it now!" She moaned. He climaxed inside her, his essence poured and dripped out of her. "I love you Saito" Said Tiffania as she leaned in for a kiss. Saito hesitated, he was married to Louise.. But he had intercourse with Tiffania. "Whatever. What happened has happened already" he thought. "I love you too, Tiffa" he replied back kissing her.


End file.
